


Ghastly

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, Ghost Appendages, Hand Job, Light Bondage, M/M, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans finds his brother having fun without him, and won't have that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghastly

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this an example of what this account will be willing to write. Check out the bio to see what you can do to see a story you want.

"How do you feel, bro?" Sans asked after finding his brother in his messy room. It didn't bother him, seeing as the taller skeleton seemed overly content as he lay back. Not getting an answer besides a gasp, he moved up towards the side of his bed, snagging the vibrator from Papyrus. "You won't get this back until you learn how to answer me properly." 

Papyrus whined, rubbing his gloves along his spine, "Wait! I must learn how to master that!"

Sans turned off the toy, waving it above the drooling face, "That's no fun just to play with your bones, bro. Can't you remember how to activate your ghost dick?"

The taller brother grew more orange in the face, "I... I would rather you activate it for me! You make it feel so good!"

Licking his teeth, Sans crossed his arms, "Well why didn't you call me in earlier? Jacking off your boner beats your spine any day." He willed his ghost hands to come out, letting them rest along his brother's body slowly. "Let me know when I can start making you my bitch."

Papyrus hid his face in his gloves, "But I'm supposed to be in charge!"

Sans laughed a bit, "Glad you're learning my language, bro, but just know around here you're all mine." 

A blue hand grew bored, moving to pin Papyrus' hands over his head. "You think this will be fun?" His fingers flexed under the gloves once he felt another hand typing his wrists up with the scarf. 

"Oh boy, what have we here?" Sans clicked his tongue as he took down the shorts. "How lazy can you be, bro?"

"I'm not-!" Papyrus was cut off by cold fingers in his mouth, making him bite at them a bit as he attempted to continue on with his prattle. He licked at the fingers eagerly as he felt a hand touching his ghost dick. "Am I doing it right?" He slurred out around the fingers, panting when they left his mouth, saliva connecting the digits to his face.

The short skeleton kneeled down between his brother's legs, "Well, well, is the Great Papyrus ready to feed me my favorite condiment?"

Papyrus tilted his head slightly, gasping as translucent fingers rubbed at his cockhead, "Ah, you called it something different last time!"

"Sweet, creamy jizz?" Laughed Sans, taking delight in the embarrassment it caused his dear brother. He scooted forward to nuzzle his brother's face, sucking the spit from the ghost fingers between breaths. "That's it..."

Papyrus shakily bucked his hips a bit, "You need to feel these feelings, as well! I refuse to outdo you so easily!"

Sans scoffed, pulling back to chuck off his jacket, "I'm the star of the web, babe. Nobody can take my place as sexiest skeleton."

"Sexiest? I demand to know who is looking at you like that!" Papyrus squirmed until he felt Sans' actual fingers run across his face, instantly calming down. He rubbed his head against the bone until it began to scratch at him. "I just hate to think you're getting yourself into trouble!"

"Really you're just jealous that other people are seeing my huge ghost boner," Sans laughed, licking down the chest towards where the dripping cock was being handled to the point where Sans was impressed. 

Sans got between the legs with a smirk, catching eyes with Papyrus. He enjoyed how the cock looked smeared with glowing blue spit, finding the hands helped move his head to find the best angles with his tongue. He allowed it to get bucked along his face, making him blush rather deeply himself. "Feel good?"

"The best! Am the best at this pleasure?" Papyrus cried out when he felt Sans slurping at the base, eyes rolling around to desperately find something to focus on not to burst. It failed, causing him to shout when he came, eyes growing heavy as his head lolled, "Untie me, Sans! It is my turn to show you how I can best you at making you, uh, cum!"

Sans backed up, wiping his face to lick cum from his fingers. He sighed, backing off the bed to overlook his progress, "You see I would, but..." He held up the previous vibrator to turn it back on, earning his ghost hands to stand at attention, "I need you to cum so much more for being in my room like this. Think of it as a pleasurable punishment."

Papyrus blinked a few times, head bobbing up and down eagerly, "I will make sure to do this more often! To make you do more activities like this with me!"

"And yeah, you'll be the best at them. Especially with my dick so far up in you," added Sans, taking off his shirt to shove in in the mouth that was wide with the urgency to keep babbling like a happy skeleton.


End file.
